New Home (ANW)
Synopsis When Kelly wakes up in The Davidson Community and finds herself drawn to stay. However, she realizes some of the people aren't as welcoming. Plot Kelly awakens in a room, looking around. She sees a window and sees some people walking peacefully down the street, the snow shoveled off to the sides. Kelly hears a voice and gasps, hiding behind the door as it opens. Sue walks in and sees Kelly isn't in the bed. Kelly slides past her and goes into the hall. She hears two more people in the living room and hides in the closet. Sue tells Trina and Todd that Kelly is gone. They leave the house to find her. Kelly leaves the closet and walks up the stairs to find her things. She finds her knife and takes it when the door opens. She turns and swings, Peter catching her arm. "Now, there'll be none of that." He takes the knife and leads her downstairs and outside. "Welcome to Davidson." Peter introduces Kelly to a few residents and explains how they work things around here. He mentions a group and an arrangement they have. "They keep us safe as long as we give them supplies." Kelly asks who they are exactly. "They're the Xs. Run by a man they call X." Kelly looks at him with concern. At the guard posts, Nadia looks down at Peter and says they're here. The gates open and Dean leads two Xs in. Dean tells Peter they need their supplies. Todd and Jack bring a few boxes and give them to the men. They put it in the truck and Kelly begins to slip away. Dean thanks Peter before they get in the truck and drive off. Peter realizes Kelly is gone. Jack says she went in the truck. "She's trouble." In the truck, Dean hears something in the bed and says they left something open. They stop the truck in the road and get out and open the bed. The two men are shot with a machine gun. Kelly hops out and hits Dean in the face with the gun before pulling her knife out. "Where the hell is Mister X?" She asks. Dean smiles and says she's part of the group X was looking for. She asks again and he says he'd die before telling her. "If you say so." She then stabs him in the eye before tossing their bodies into the truck and driving it into the woods. Kelly enters the gates and Jack walks up. "What were you doing?" He asked. "You're going to get us all killed!" Kelly says she was getting information for her group. Peter says that was irresponsible. Jack yells, "Irresponsible? That's an understatement!" His wife and kids watch and say to be quiet. He silences them and keeps yelling. He says she needs to be stopped from causing more damage. He grabs Kelly's arm and tells Nadia to open the gate. Kelly pulls her knife out and slices Jack's arm, kicking him. He pulls out his pistol but she stabs him in the stomach twice. He falls, everyone gasping. Peter grabs Kelly and pulls her to a small home. The garage has a gate on it and she is pushed inside, locked in. He says this is the jail. Kelly says he should just make her leave. "Please, my group is in trouble." Peter looks around and whispers he wants to but the others will get suspicious. Nadia yells people are coming. The gates open and Kelly gasps to see Heath at the gates with Aiden in his arms. "Please. We need help." Screaming, Kelly hits the gate to get Heath's attention. He looks and walks to them. Peter yells for Rick to help take him to Paul's home. They take Aiden and Heath asks what happened. Peter says Kelly is locked up for killing a civilian. "It's temporary. I'll let her out when I sort things out with everyone." Kelly asks what happened and Heath says the market was attacked. Kelly asks where everyone else is and Heath says he doesn't know. "It was Mister X." He says, making Peter and Kelly look at each other. Co-Stars *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Dahlia Legault as Trina *Ted Huckabee as Todd *Mandi Christine Kerr as Nadia *Austin Abrams as Tim *Mimi Kirkland as Tina *Joshua Mikel as Dean *Unknown as X 1 *Unknown as X 2 Deaths *Two Unnamed Xs. *Dean *Jack Trivia *Every death in this episode was caused by Kelly. *Peter puts Kelly in the Davidson Jail for murdering Jack. *Heath and Aiden arrive at the Community. *The Xs are a new group formed by Mister X. This episode confirms this.